


The fire ship and the songbird

by Carcharias



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Minor Violence, Pirates, So Many Cameos, kpop cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcharias/pseuds/Carcharias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jaehwan Lee is a captain’s clerk, a position of decent importance but little prestige or infamy, and so the last thing he expects is to end up locked in the brig of the most feared pirate ship in the ocean. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fire ship and the songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://hakkais-shadow.livejournal.com/profile)[**hakkais_shadow**](http://hakkais-shadow.livejournal.com/) in the summer 2015 [](http://forvixx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://forvixx.livejournal.com/)**forvixx** exchange! My first ever exchange. :)
> 
> This is the longest thing I've ever written, ha. I am also addicted to cameos, apparently.

The air in Jaehwan’s office stifled, even with the small port window flung as wide as it could go. It was humid and heavy, and in the afternoon heat, Jaehwan could feel a bead of sweat run down his forehead onto his nose. He quickly wiped it off before it could fall and blur his reports. He didn’t want to have to rewrite it again--he was already scrambling to reconfigure their schedule.  
  
They had been making good time a few days previously, the wind and currents happily carrying the ship where she wanted to go, but it had quickly dwindled, and by the next day had been merely a light breeze. By the second day, the breeze had gone, leaving only the weakening currents. And by the third day, even those had disappeared, and the HMS _Star_ was dead in the water.  
  
It had been three and a half days since then, and Jaehwan had long since given up on trying to stay dry. A chunk of sweat-slicked hair dropped into his face and he huffed, trying in vain to smooth it back one-handed while he scribbled.  
  
_Sailing,_ he thought, _was a heinous activity, and should really be avoided where possible_. And yet here he was, a year and a half into a position as a captain’s clerk on the pride ship of the navy, covered in sweat, salt, grime, and generally sick of the ocean.  
  
He’d barely managed to get this position thanks to Kyungsoo, his childhood friend and who had been the captain of the _Star_. Then, the position had almost been worth it, since Kyungsoo had made a point to make allowances for Jaehwan despite his lack of title—and where he couldn’t, Kyungsoo still _understood_. But then some six months or so back Kyungsoo had been injured, discharged, promoted for his service, and Junmyeon Kim was the captain now. A good, capable captain to be sure, and who Jaehwan very much respected, but he had never felt more alone at sea. Mr. Byun, another person from professional background, and whom Jaehwan counted as a close friend, sometimes got it, but he was already a purser and so was good as titled. Jaehwan still had several years—if he was lucky—before he got that particular promotion and a bedroom of his own. Until then, this office was all he had, and it barely fit his desk.

A small breeze ruffled Jaehwan’s hair and he looked up at the window, excited, only to see the same clear blue skies and calm sea. He huffed. _A storm would be better than this stagnant heat,_ he thought bitterly, and a drop of sweat rolled off his nose to plop square onto the fresh ink.

 

 

Not three hours later, Jaehwan was regretting his flippant wish, as the skies had suddenly changed from blue to gray and then to almost black, the wind whipping up to shriek through the rigging. The _Star_ rolled dangerously, and Jaehwan heard nothing but the pounding of the sea and the frantic groaning of the ship as he lay painfully awake. Occasionally between the howls of the wind he could hear the captain on deck with his Lieutenant, barking orders, and the shouts of sailors trying to keep the _Star_ afloat. Jaehwan gripped the edges of his bunk and tried not to imagine green waters closing over his head.  
  
Gradually, the storm calmed, and Jaehwan managed to catch a couple hours of sleep in his bunk just before the early light of dawn. But with the sunrise came young master Jongin shaking his shoulder and saying that he was needed on deck, tired face apologetic. Jaehwan groaned and turned to inquire the time but Jongin had already collapsed face first into his own bunk next to an already snoring master Sehun, frock coat hanging off of one arm.  
  
Jaehwan shrugged on his own neatly folded coat and swiped a hand through his hair, trying to tame it. It crackled, coated with a fresh layer of salt, and he grimaced. A few more swipes and he hoped he looked at least mildly presentable to be topship, but something told him he probably looked like a rat that had only just escaped drowning. Pouting, Jaehwan grabbed his personal ledger and a piece of lead as he hurried out to the quarterdeck.  
  
Morning had dawned on a calm but friendly sea, only the splintered stump of the mizzenmast and the remaining debris any sign of the previous night’s turmoil. A healthy wind blew across the deck as Jaehwan emerged onto the quarterdeck, squinting a little at the already bright sunrise. He could feel the heat of the sun even now, and he swore he was already beginning to sweat.  
  
The captain was hunched over a tall crate, squinting at a large piece of parchment while Lt. Choi jabbed at it aggressively and Master Lee looked on with his typical dazed expression, if a bit more tired than usual.  
  
“You called for me, captain?” Capt. Kim jolted upright in surprise, eyes wide, before immediately collecting himself at the sight of Jaehwan.  
  
“Mr. Lee! Yes, I did. It seems we need to reroute the ship for repairs to the mizzen and I will need you to alter the schedule accordingly, as well as craft correspondence to the _Prism_ that we will be unable to provide the extra escort originally promised.” He paused, rubbing at the circles under his eyes. “Instead, we will be making for the nearest port.” At this, Lt. Choi interrupted.  
  
“Sir, I still insist we try for another port. Canton is unfriendly at best—it may as well be a pirate town and, to be frank, I am alarmed you would even consider it.” Jaehwan froze with the lead hanging above his ledger. He had only heard the Captain spoken to so bluntly once before by Lt. Choi, and it certainly wasn’t abovedeck.  
  
Capt. Kim turned, face now hard. “Lt. Choi, Master Lee has already explained the unlikelihood that we would be able to make for another port in our current state, even with temporary rigging. We make for Canton. This is no longer up for discussion.”  
  
Lt. Choi’s jaw tensed and it seemed like he was about to argue, but with a glance to Jaehwan, Master Lee, and the sailors busily constructing the temporary rigging, he seemed to finally come to himself. “Yes Captain.”  
  
“Good.” Capt. Kim turned back to Jaehwan, face back to its tired authority. “Please also inform Mr. Byun of the changes and have him adjust onshore allotments accordingly.” With that, he turned back to the crate, and Jaehwan knew he was dismissed.  
  
  
They arrived at Canton just a little before nightfall that same day. The wind had held, and despite the sad state of the rigging, spirits on the ship were higher than they had been for a week. As the jumbled roofs and spiky trees of Canton came into view, however, the atmosphere changed to one of excitement laced with apprehension.  
  
“You ever been to Canton before, Jaehwan?” Mr. Byun asked as they watched the shore pull closer. The sun was setting behind the hills of the island and Jaehwan had to shield his eyes to make out the shapes of ships in the harbor. There weren’t many, and none as large or as grand as the _Star_ , but Canton was the largest port this far west outside of the main Navy routes and the harbor looked appropriately busy.  
  
“No sir, never had cause to,” Jaehwan replied. He eyed the deck of one of the docked ships as they passed, noting the blatant way the sailors onboard stopped and stared at the navy vessel. “And to be honest, based on what I’ve heard, I’d kind of hoped to avoid the place.”  
  
Mr. Byun chuckled, clapping Jaehwan on the shoulder. “Oh, it’s not that bad! A bit run-down and seedy, to be sure, but entertaining enough.” He shook Jaehwan’s shoulder a bit, teasing. “You are just too used to the pretty Navy forts and towns with their pretty ladies and sharply dressed soldiers.” Mr. Byun winked outrageously and Jaehwan blushed, glancing around to see if any midshipmen were listening.  
  
“I am not!” He straightened and sniffed, shaking the hand off of his shoulder. “I am simply worried for the safety of the men, myself included.” To his dismay, Mr. Byun was still grinning smarmily.  
  
“Don’t worry, Mr. Lee! All the officers are going down together; we will keep you safe from harm! I myself will make sure your personage remains unsullied by the wandering hands of some devious pirate rascal.” Jaehwan spluttered, and Mr. Byun laughed at the color of his face, smacking Jaehwan again on the shoulder just as the ship lurched into port and nearly sending him over the side.  
  
“Now, come on. Canton has some of the best lager this side of the sea and I intend to drink my fill.” Sighing petulantly, Jaehwan straightened his coat, tucked his purse more securely into his pocket, and followed Mr. Byun down the gangplank, head held high and trying not to think about the knives glinting from the waists of the other sailors at port.  
  
  
  
A few hours later Jaehwan was crowded in a corner window table at a bar with the other officers and a handful of midshipmen. The place was packed, much of it filled with dockworkers and sailors. The rest of the bar was half-full with navy sailors, the thrill of land after so long enough to nearly empty the ship. Even Master Lee had ventured out, smiling more goofily than usual due to the amount of alcohol he’d had so far. Only the captain and lieutenant appeared to have stayed behind, a fact that made Mr. Byun grin lecherously before the surgeon Park smacked him upside the head.  
  
“Baekhyun! Watch your tongue, you gossiping menace. You’ve had too much to drink.” Mr. Byun peered up at his friend suspiciously.  
  
“And you, Chanyeol, have not had enough to drink.” He pointed at Jaehwan. “Mr. Lee! You are nearest to the bar, please get us all drinks and help make this bore a bit more fun.” Jaehwan rolled his eyes and got up, ignoring Dr. Park’s half-hearted protests.  
  
“And no getting sidetracked with flirting! I know how you are, Lee!” Jaehwan rolled his eyes harder and shot Mr. Byun an unamused look. As if there were anyone to flirt with anyway--this bar was only filled with smelly, leathery, salt-encrusted sailors.  
  
He nearly tripped three times on the way to the bar, the combination of alcohol and residual sea-legs making him a bit unsteady. His head swam, and he could feel the heat from so many bodies making his collar stick to his neck and his shirt feel too tight. He probably had heatstroke, or maybe he had contracted some sort of navy-disease from breathing salt air and sleeping next to smelly, snoring teenagers for too long. Although the last time Jaehwan had mentioned this to Dr. Park, Chanyeol had laughed in his face and told him to stop drinking so quickly in the summer. Jaehwan was unconvinced—after all, Chanyeol didn’t have to share a bunk with Sehun, Jongin and Taemin. He had _no clue_.  
  
The space behind the bar made for a small reprieve from the heat, and after he shouted his order Jaehwan gingerly laid his head on the vaguely cool, polished wood of the counter. Not the cleanest choice, but Jaehwan hadn’t felt clean in weeks.  
  
“You alright there?” Jaehwan snapped his head up at the voice coming from his right, and he really hoped that he hadn’t moved onto the hallucinations portion of whatever dread disease he obviously had, because the man next to him was really, really pretty. He had big doe eyes and dark hair, and a square jawline that Jaehwan really wanted to touch. He was also—despite the worn, simple clothes that screamed sailor—surprisingly pale and soft-looking.  
  
Jaewhan’s voice—usually so reliable—seemed to have left him, and the stranger cocked his head to the side in question. The action shifted his shirt open a little, and Jaehwan could see the curves of hard muscle and _oh_. This could only lead to trouble. Although possibly...enjoyable trouble.  
  
“What’s your name?” the stranger asked, head still cocked and looking for all the world like a curious woodland creature.  
  
Finally, Jaehwan’s mouth seemed to catch up to his brain, and he straightened a bit. “Lee,” he said, trying not to stare. “Jaehwan Lee.”  
  
The stranger’s face split into a huge grin, his doe eyes scrunching into perfect crescents, and dimples forming in his cheeks. Jaehwan swallowed, hard. “Lovely to meet you, Jaehwan.” The stranger’s smile slipped a bit, into one of more concern. “But are you alright? You looked rather pale.”  
  
Jaehwan tried to look a little forlorn while giving the stranger a bit of his tried-and-true sultry pout. A dash of pity never hurt a flirt. “I’m fine I think, I was merely feeling a bit warm.” The stranger perked up, and Jaehwan swore he could see rabbit ears poking from that silky black hair.  
  
“Ah! Come with me, the air outside has cooled and it will clear your head.” He grabbed Jaehwan’s wrist and tugged, gently but insistently. Jaehwan briefly considered that walking away from his companions with a stranger was maybe not the best idea he’d ever had, but it was _so_ stifling inside the bar, and this man was _so_ pretty, and Jaehwan hadn’t had some fun in _weeks_. He quickly got up and followed the man through the crowd to the side exit, drink order abandoned.  
  
The air outside was still fairly muggy and heavy with salt, but the sun had long gone down and the night breeze felt wonderful on Jaehwan’s face. The stranger let go of his wrist and Jaehwan had hardly opened his mouth to whine at the loss before the stranger was suddenly very, very close.  
  
“So what brings you to Canton, soldier?” The stranger’s mouth was curved into a smile, not as bright as before but this time quirked with an intent Jaehwan recognized. A finger ran up Jaehwan’s lapel and he swallowed. He could do this, flirting was easy.  
  
“That I’m not at liberty to say,” he chuckled, grinning coyly. “And I’m no soldier, merely a clerk on the ship.”  
  
“A clerk? Really?” Jaehwan grinned wider at the impressed tone in the man’s voice. “I can’t imagine being a clerk for the captain of a ship as big as the _Star_.” He paused, and his fingers moved to trace Jaewhan’s adam’s apple, peering up at Jaehwan through his eyelashes. “You _are_ the captain’s clerk on the _Star_ , aren’t you?”  
  
Jaewhan grinned roguishly, shivering slightly at the touch now ghosting along his jawline. “That I am.”  
  
Suddenly, the fingers disappeared from Jaehwan’s throat and the man stepped back. “Oh good.” He sighed. “That was really too easy.”  
  
Jaehwan blinked, reeling from the sudden distance. “What?”  
  
The man’s eyes flicked to something over Jaehwan’s shoulder, and before Jaehwan could turn, there was a burst of terrible, blinding pain at the back of his head and everything went black.

 

\--------

  
Hakyeon sat on the quarterdeck on a crate, staring out across the cove they had pulled into just after sunset. The moon hung overhead, throwing light across the water and creating shadows that concealed most of the ship. It was quiet, Canton was too far for noise to carry, and the rest of the crew were ready at their posts, waiting for orders. It was quiet, but the creaking of the ship echoed in Hakyeon’s ears.  
  
“They’ve been gone a while.” Ravi’s voice came from his left, and Hakyeon shifted to make room for him on the crate.  
  
“Oh, I’m sure everything has gone smoothly,” he replied coolly. Ravi glanced pointedly at where Hakyeon was worrying the gold hoop in his right ear and he hastily dropped his hand and straightened up. “Everything is fine,” he said firmly, trying to stare down Ravi’s raised eyebrow. Ravi merely shrugged, not willing to pry further. Taekwoon, however, had no such qualms.  
  
“You’re worried,” came the boatswain’s soft voice, appearing at the railing beside them. Hakyeon opened his mouth to protest but Taekwoon continued. “Why do you worry? Minseok has never come back unsuccessful.”  
  
“But he is our carpenter and a surgeon and if we were to lose him--”  
  
“We’d still have Yixing.”  
  
“Well, it’s not Minseok I’m worried about anyway,” Hakyeon scoffed, running his hand through his hair in attempt to look collected. “It’s that other rat, who always seems to do _something_ weird and doesn’t seem to take this _seriously_.” He glared at Ravi, who gave him an incredulous look.  
  
“It’s not my fau--”  
  
“They’re back!” A shout rang across the deck, and Hakyeon quickly stood up and tried to hurry forward while not looking too concerned. He could see one figure being hoisted over the rails, but couldn’t see the other expected two.  
  
“Hongbin!” Hakyeon’s voice sounded clear and sharp, making most of the sailors turn sharply, but Hongbin merely blinked slowly up at his captain on the deck.  
  
“Where’s Minseok?” Hongbin blinked again, cocking his head in a way that Hakyeon supposed was supposed to look cute or something but right now just grated.  
  
“Oh, he’s somewhere behind me, I think.” He flapped a hand in the general direction he came from. “Probably taking forever because he’s carrying the guy.”  
  
Hakyeon inhaled deeply, and felt his temple throb. ”Why aren’t you helping him?”  
  
Hongbin looked up at Hakyeon balefully. “He was _heavy._ ”  
  
Hakyeon was about ready to leap over the railing and strangle Hongbin, Ravi be damned, when the man in question put a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down.” He pointed towards the dimly lit entrance to the cove, where an odd hunched figure had appeared. “Look, he’s back.”  
  
Ten minutes later Minseok and his burden had been hauled up and the carpenter had dropped the unconscious man to the deck. “Fuck me, he’s heavy,” Minseok groaned, stretching lightly. “No thanks to _you_ , you lazy little roach,” he spat, glaring icily at Hongbin where he was pouting at Ravi. “Get below deck and start working on those nails you owe me.” Hongbin pouted harder and Minseok’s eyes glittered. “Move your pretty ass or you’ll see Yixing for rag duty,” he hissed, and that had Hongbin scurrying off faster than Hakyeon had seen in a while. He grimaced, and Minseok finally smiled crookedly.  
  
“Don’t worry about that rat, he has work to do anyway.” He gestured at the figure at Hakyeon’s feet. “More importantly, there’s your guy.” Hakyeon peered at the man, who, without a coat, could have been any civilian.  
  
“You’re certain he’s the right one?” Minseok nodded, and Hakyeon was satisfied. “Alright, lock him up and let me know when he wakes.” Two other crewmen hauled the limp body away, and Hakyeon turned to walk back to the quarterdeck.  
  
“Let’s get out of here.”  


\--------

  
Jaehwan woke with his face pressed to a grimy, salt-encrusted floor, and groaned. He must have drunk too much and fallen out of his bunk. He shifted upwards and nearly collapsed again when pain erupted across his skull. This wasn’t the normal incessant dull throb of his normal hangover headaches. Jaehwan raised a hand to feel a large lump at the base of his head, and his eyes flew open in realization.  
  
He frantically took in his surroundings, and despite the dim lighting coming from a set of stairs could make out stacks of crates and barrels filling the space. Jaehwan was in an oddly cleared spot on the corner, about three square meters, and as his eyes adjusted, he realized that there were rough bars between him and the crates.  
  
He was on the floor of a brig, of an unknown vessel. Dimly, Jaehwan registered that the floor was creaking and shifting in the way that meant the ship was in motion, and that he could hear the distant sounds of a crew.  
  
He began to panic.  
  
He’d been captured, for an unknown reason. Had he been captured by a foreign power? Was he being held for ransom? No, his country was at peace as far as he knew. Had he been so drunk last night that he’d committed some grave crime? No, he’d been lured out and mugged, he was sure. Was someone looking for revenge for some unimagined slight? Who else would take individual navy sailors—  
  
Jaehwan moaned, low and strained. Pirates. He’d been taken by pirates. Jaehwan could feel his breath shortening and head beginning to spin, so he shifted over to the wall and tried to breathe, ignoring the foul stench coming from the nearest barrel.  
  
This wasn’t so bad. They probably captured him to press him into service, which meant that he might live. And better yet, meant that he might live to see the shore and could make his eventual escape. Maybe. He just needed to be calm, and show no fear—that’s what Kyungsoo had told him about pirates, that many respect defiance rather than deference, and to act as if he would get no mercy if he were to run afoul of them. He’d laughed at Kyungsoo at the time, calling him a worrywart captain. When would he ever run in with pirates—he was no seaman—and no one would dare challenge the _Star_ anyway, especially not while Kyungsoo was captain. Kyungsoo had flustered slightly at the praise, as usual, and had not brought it up again.  
  
Jaehwan supposed neither of them truly thought he’d need to use that advice, but then Capt. Kim had replaced Kyungsoo and many things had changed.  
  
Suddenly a shadow fell across the light from the stairs and Jaehwan heard someone descending. He scrambled backwards along the wall, farther away from the entrance, and tried to school his face into something blank.  
  
The man who appeared was tall, stooping a little in the cramped brig area before he perched on a crate across from Jaehwan. At first glance, he looked like most any pirate, with loud, sea-worn clothing, deeply tanned skin, and gaudy accessories, his black hair swept up away from his face. It was the expensive nature of those accessories paired with the apparent youth of the man that had Jaehwan starting to panic again.  
  
The man shifted on the crate, crossing his legs in a way that looked casual, but managed to make him seem more imposing in the small space. His eyes—or what Jaehwan could see of them—had not left Jaehwan since the man had emerged, and they seemed to glitter in the dim light. He opened his mouth to speak, and Jaehwan braced himself.  
  
“Good afternoon.” The man’s face split into a wide smile, almost sheepish.  
  
“This is a little awkward, I’ll admit. Normally, this is where we’d do introductions, but I already know who you are, so I guess I’ll just introduce myself--”  
  
“I know who you are.” Jaehwan interrupted, emboldened by the man’s behavior, his voice loud and cracking only slightly. “You’re Captain Hakyeon Cha of the _Steel Heart_ and I am not afraid of you.”  
  
Hakyeon laughed, and Jaehwan faltered, grimace slipping into one of confusion. “Well, you’re right about who I am; I am impressed you figured it out but I suppose my reputation precedes me.” Hakyeon’s grin changed then, into one much harder and less sheepish.  
  
“Let’s get right to business, then. Here’s what I want from you: I want to know the intended movements of the _Star_ and the merchant vessel _Prism_. Give me those, and you’re free to go.”  
  
Jaehwan narrowed his eyes, “You just want the movements? That’s all?”  
  
Hakyeon nodded. “That’s all.”  
  
Jaehwan curled his lip. “Well you will have to find another source; I won’t tell you anything, I am no traitor.”  
  
Hakyeon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Well, I had hoped this would be easier, but I should know not to expect easy with navymen.” He rose and approached the bars, suddenly much closer to Jaehwan, and looming threateningly. Jaehwan could feel words drying up in his throat under the weight of those dark eyes, suddenly too close and too sharp.  
  
“I know that the _Prism_ intends to arrive at Port Holliday in two weeks. I know that it is affiliated with the _Star_ because of its economic importance. That means your information is time-limited, and thus it and you are only valuable for the next, oh...week or so. After that, you’re no longer worth my trouble.” He backed off, and sneered, lips curled.  
  
“You should be afraid of me, Mr. Lee. Give me what I want, and you’re free to go, you have my word. Try to fool me, or wait too long, and you’ll find out the reasons behind my reputation.” With that, Hakyeon disappeared up the stairs with a dramatic flourish, coat swishing ostentatiously. Jaehwan would have found it almost funny, had he not suddenly felt rather lightheaded.  
  
He slumped against the wall, and tried very, very hard not to cry.

  
\--------

  
Jaehwan gave in by the fifth day. They hadn’t starved or tortured him, but after four days stuck in the hot, stuffy, putrid hull and barely kept out of delirium by the meager rations brought to him, Jaehwan’s initial qualms about betraying the navy had all but disappeared. Perhaps, he reasoned, no one would ever know. Perhaps he could claim that he had escaped, not exchanged information for his life, and he could salvage his career. Capt. Hakyeon had called him a navyman, but the truth was that Jaehwan could barely claim that title and he knew it. He had worked too hard for his position to fail now.  
  
And Jaehwan really, really didn’t want to die.  
  
So he told Capt. Hakyeon that the _Prism_ was indeed on its way to Port Holliday, but was transporting an entire regiment to be dropped off at a fort along the way. The _Star_ would then rendezvous with the _Prism_ enroute and provide escort to Fort Holliday. Originally, there was only going to be a day or so when the _Prism_ would be unescorted but with the delay from the storm, the _Prism_ would have to make the four-day trip to Port Holliday alone in otherwise peaceful waters.  
  
“They will have some soldiers for protection but not many; those waters are usually peaceful.” Jaehwan sighed, head throbbing. “There. I told you all I know. Please. Let me go.”  
  
Capt. Hakyeon grinned somewhat unpleasantly. “Not yet.”  
  
“But you gave your word!”  
  
Capt. Hakyeon nodded calmly, still grinning. “I did. But I did not say _when_ we would let you go, and I have no confirmation that what you have just told me is true. So, you’re stuck here for just a bit longer, Mr. Lee.” He turned to go.  
  
“Well, can I at least spend it somewhere outside this cage?” Jaehwan croaked, in a fit of desperation probably caused by his semi-delirious state.  
  
Capt. Hakyeon paused, and considered Jaehwan, slouched pathetically on the floor of the brig, but still glaring. “Yes. I suppose you can, actually.”  
  
Jaehwan blinked. “Really?” He hadn’t expected that to work.  
  
“Yes, really.” Capt. Hakyeon said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “We will move you later.”  


  
They didn’t let Jaehwan off immediately; his life had become insurance for the accuracy of his information. Jaehwan had protested loudly at that, throwing a small fit before they threatened to throw him overboard anyway. But they did move him out of the brig to a small room shared with the sailingmaster, a gigantic young man named Sanghyuk, and the boatswain Taekwoon, who had taken one look at Jaehwan, _growled,_ and stalked out of the room, brandishing his knife. Sanghyuk had shrugged, unworried, but Jaehwan considered pilfering a knife at his first opportunity.  
  
Sanghyuk, it turned out, had once been navy, and was part of the reason Jaehwan had been placed in this room. No one else wanted to deal with him, and Sanghyuk had volunteered. Despite taking to the pirate life with gusto after being captured into service, Sanghyuk still behaved like a navyman in some respects—still wore his navy coat, kept a neat trunk, called Jaehwan “Mr. Lee.” Jaehwan found it comforting, and quickly latched onto the young man.  
  
Jaehwan was kept chained to his cot when in the room, (the subject of yet another fit—the chains _chafed_ ) but otherwise he was free to wander the ship—in Sanghyuk’s company.  
  
Despite his angry outbursts and prisoner status, no one seemed very concerned that Jaehwan would suddenly sabotage the ship or try to kill them in their sleep, except for maybe the carpenter Minseok—who Jaehwan now knew was his initial assailant and was resolved to keep very far away from. But Minseok seemed to always be nearby, fiddling with his gun when Jaehwan was out with Sanghyuk, expression blank and scarred arms flexing menacingly. When Jaehwan had mentioned this to Sanghyuk, he’d shrugged again, saying that Minseok was always like that. Just don’t damage the ship if you care to keep your fingers, Mr. Lee.  
  
Jaehwan later learned that Minseok and Taekwoon had been the most vocal opposition to his being kept aboard—Taekwoon likely due to having to share a room and Minseok because he held a deep distrust of the navy.  
  
“Hated me for two months after I agreed to stay,” Sanghyuk had explained to Jaehwan one evening in their room. “Stabbed me in the arm about three weeks in.” At Jaehwan’s panicked expression, he shrugged and didn’t elaborate further. Maybe Sanghyuk wasn’t the best judge of character either.  
  
Jaehwan really needed to find a knife.  
  
But for the most part, the pirates of the _Steel Heart_ needn’t have concerned themselves. Jaehwan wasn’t the best at strategy—he knew numbers, not tactics—but he still knew there was only so much he could do until they reached another ship or land. And he certainly wasn’t a soldier, his fencing skills only what remained from his and Kyungsoo’s days as teens fighting with sticks.  
  
So he behaved.  
  
He stayed in his room for the most part, not comfortable under the hostile or jeering stares of the pirates. He took his meals alone, small amounts of flavorless hardtack and tepid water brought back by Sanghyuk.  
  
On the third night after pursuing the _Prism_ , however, Sanghyuk had dragged Jaehwan out of the room to the main mess, where it appeared that most of the crew were gathered, shouting and laughing loudly. Despite Jaehwan’s protests, Sanghyuk shoved him onto a bench and sat down next to him, immediately starting to eat. Jaehwan looked to his left and saw to his dismay that he was now squished next to Taekwoon, who glared at him even as he continued to shovel food into his mouth. Jaehwan tried not to glance too obviously at the knife next to the plate in front of him.

He heard a particularly loud laugh from his right, and saw the captain at the head of the table, talking with another crewmember, gold earring glinting in the low light and black hair falling over his eyes. Jaehwan couldn’t see Capt. Hakyeon’s infamous quartermaster, Ravi, anywhere in the room and figured he must be busy commanding the ship since the captain was only really needed in battle. This was the first time Jaehwan had seen or been in the same room as the captain since he had been released from the cell, but Capt. Hakyeon did not appear to notice Jaehwan staring, or acknowledge his arrival.

“What the _fuck_ is he doing here?” The noise in the room broke and Jaehwan looked across the table into Minseok’s thunderous expression, the man crouched over the table as if ready to lunge.

“Eating,” Sanghyuk replied evenly, voice muffled by the food in his mouth.

Minseok sneered at Jaehwan, ignoring Sanghyuk, who shrugged and kept eating. “What, the poor navy sailor got lonely in his room? Or did you come here to try to teach us heathens proper _manners_?” A few pirates chuckled.

“Well,” Minseok continued, sneer now a full-blown snarl. “I don’t want to see his face at the table, it’s spoiling my appetite.”

Jaehwan looked to the right, and met the eyes of the captain, who had said nothing but was staring at Jaehwan curiously, as if he were expecting something but unsure if it would happen. Jaehwan swallowed.

 _Defiance, be defiant. If Kyungsoo was wrong Jaehwan was going to haunt him from his grave._ He took a breath and schooled his face into his best condescending look.

“Then I’ll just stand up, that should put my face well out of your sight range, I think.” A beat of silence, then the table erupted into laughter. Minseok let out a shout of rage and moved to leap over the table, Jaehwan bracing himself for impact.

“Minseok! Sit down, you bloodthirsty idiot.” Minseok halted with his foot on the table, turned to Capt. Hakyeon, who appeared to be smirking. “If you start another brawl in here over your height I’m going to halve your rum for the week.” Minseok sputtered a little but allowed himself to be pulled back into his seat by his laughing neighbors, and Jaehwan let out the breath he had been holding. He felt Sanghyuk clap him on the shoulder and Jaehwan looked to his left again. Capt. Hakyeon had gone back to his conversation but the smirk was still on his face, and his eyes briefly met Jaehwan’s, and he thought there might have been satisfaction in them.

Jaehwan took the rest of his meals back in the room, but this time they contained fish, and rum. When Jaehwan asked, Sanghyuk simply shrugged as usual, but did say that the captain had handed him the food instead of the galley cook. And on Jaehwan’s trips outside of the room, he no longer saw Minseok around each corner. Instead, his presence seemed to be replaced with Capt. Hakyeon’s, watching Jaehwan and barking orders at anyone who walked by.

Jaehwan didn’t understand it. Maybe Capt. Hakyeon found him entertaining, maybe it was some game. But Jaehwan didn’t look gift horses in the mouth, and he appreciated the extra food and peace of mind. Perhaps, he thought, there were still a few decent men among pirates.

 

\--------

  
The _Steel Heart_ sighted the _Prism_ a couple days later late in the afternoon, and suddenly everything started moving very quickly. Jaehwan had hoped that the _Prism_ would surrender peacefully when the _Steel Heart_ ran up its colors, but then again, in the year and a half he had been in these waters, Jaehwan had never known Capt. Liu or the Jung sisters to shy from a fight. And as expected, no flag of surrender flew from the deck of the _Prism_.  
  
Where quartermaster Ravi had been on deck the past few days, suddenly Capt. Hakyeon had appeared, long coat flapping behind him and jewelry glinting in the sun as he barked orders at the crew. He had a long sabre at his hip and two pistols, and Jaehwan couldn’t help but be impressed at the figure he cut, hair once again swept up under his feathered hat. Capt. Hakyeon’s hat was much smaller and less gaudy than Ravi’s, and yet in battle Jaehwan couldn’t imagine anyone mistaking Hakyeon for anyone but the captain.  
  
Jaehwan was expected to stay in his room, chained to his cot, but at the last minute had managed to slip past unchained in the chaos and now was holed up out of the way at the base of the quarterdeck. His plan was to escape onto the _Prism_ during the raid, and beg passage to the next port. Jaehwan just hoped that this raid didn’t end in the _Prism_ at the bottom of the ocean.

After a few minutes watching pirates scramble to the other ship and possibly going deaf from the sound of gunshots, he saw his chance—a rigging on the _Prism_ had snapped, and it now dangled a rope towards the deck of the _Heart_ not far from Jaehwan’s location.  
  
Jaehwan swung onto the deck of the _Prism_ , and quickly scurried for a corner away from the action. He had nearly made it to the front of the ship when he was confronted by two soldiers engaged in combat with Capt. Hakyeon, who was fighting while trying to staunch the bloodflow from a wound to his side. One of the soldiers turned to attack Jaehwan, and he watched as the man approached, sword drawn and bloodied, while Jaehwan froze with his small knife brandished feebly. This was it; he was going to die, at the hands of a navy soldier, how ironic.  
  
“Hey!” A yell broke through Jaehwan’s tunnel vision and he looked to see Capt. Hakyeon spin away mid-strike, and kick a fallen sailor’s sword to clatter at Jaehwan’s feet. He lunged for the sword and brought it up just in time to block the soldier’s slice to his chest.  
  
Jaehwan had not properly fenced in years, and he was barely managing to keep the solder at bay, swinging wildly and using his height to try and force the soldier backwards. But his footwork suffered, and he tripped backwards over a body, sword clattering away. His eyes clenched shut, bracing for the pain of a sword through his chest but it never came. Jaehwan opened his eyes to see the soldier now engaged with Capt. Hakyeon, who had clearly dispatched his previous opponent.  
  
Suddenly the soldier managed to get in close to the captain, and drove the butt of his sword into Hakyeon’s bloodied side. With an anguished cry, the captain crumpled against a nearby crate, sword falling as the soldier pinned him to the boards, sword raised to strike.  
  
Jaehwan was unsure how it happened, but one second he was watching the soldier brace for the killing blow, Hakyeon’s face twisted in a pained and furious snarl, the next the soldier was falling to the ground, shot through the back by the pistol Jaehwan had snatched from the body next to him.  
  
Jaehwan watched the man fall as if in slow motion, landing with a final thump on the deck. He looked at his hand, still holding the gun. Dimly, he realized his hands were shaking. He looked up and met Capt. Hakyeon’s gaze, full of confusion, relief, and some emotion Jaehwan didn’t recognize. They stared at each other for a moment, before the captain lurched to his feet, and turned away for the rest of the ship.  
  
Jaehwan dropped the gun, scrambled for the side of the ship, and promptly threw up.  


 

The fight didn’t last much longer, the soldiers and sailors outnumbered and outgunned by the _Steel Heart_. Despite his injuries, Capt. Hakyeon oversaw the plunder of the ship, captain and remaining crew tied on their knees on deck.  
  
Jaehwan had managed to stumble back to his cot on the _Steel Heart_ after the surrender, collapsing limply in the empty room. He curled up on the mattress and sobbed until he fell asleep.

Hakyeon had spent two days after the raid of the _Prism_ laid up in his bed in his room. The wound in his side hadn’t been deep, but it had required some stitching and had bled profusely. The crew had escaped relatively unharmed; a few had suffered worse injuries than Hakyeon and they had lost two of the hands, but considering the size of the _Prism,_ it could have been much worse. Jaehwan’s information had been good, and the _Steel Heart_ had left another ship stripped of its wealth in the seas.

He made good on his word, and instructed Sanghyuk to make for the nearest safest port, to drop off the prisoner and to perhaps spend some of their haul. The men deserved a reward for such success. It would be another couple weeks before they arrived, but they had to be certain to put enough space between themselves and peaceful waters.

Hakyeon had expected Jaehwan to throw a fit when he learned of the delay, but Taekwoon reported that the clerk stayed holed up in their room most of the time, doing apparently nothing.

“Sanghyuk’s a little worried, but honestly I just want him _out of my room,_ ” Takewoon hissed, pacing in front of Hakyeon’s bed one night while Ravi lounged on his somewhat ragged armchair. “Why didn’t you just throw him out with the _Prism_ like you’d planned before?”

“He saved my life,” Hakyeon stated calmly, stretching carefully to avoid splitting his stitches.

Taekwoon stopped short. “He did what?”

Before Hakyeon could reply, Ravi interrupted, voice deceptively calm. “Are you sure? An accident isn’t the same as saving a life.”

Hakyeon pulled a face and threw a pillow at Ravi, who squawked indignantly. “Asshole, I know what I saw; he shot the guy from in front of me.” He paused, wincing at the sudden pain in his side and hoping he didn’t split anything or Yixing would actually murder him.

“I may be a pirate but that doesn’t mean I ignore something that big—I’ll repay him by dropping him off at an actual port instead of leaving him to flounder with the _Prism_.” He glared at Taekwoon and Ravi, who had both gone silent. “Treat him fairly. I don’t want people thinking that I treat those I owe my life like dirt. I’m a pirate, not _indecent._ ”

Ravi laughed out loud at that, and Hakyeon threw a candlestick at his head, splitting his stitches wide open. Yixing didn’t kill him later, but he did deny Hakyeon any numbing spirits.

 

After two days of bed rest, Yixing had reluctantly declared him fit to walk around his ship, and so Hakyeon did, striding around his usual routine and generally getting in Ravi’s way. Sanghyuk had come to him and requested that Jaehwan be put to work, because he wasn’t really eating and Sanghyuk hoped that work might rouse is appetite again. He had even been cute about it, which was a rare and wonderful thing, assuming (correctly) that Hakyeon could never resist. So Hakyeon had arranged for Jaehwan to help Taekwoon with inventory management. Taekwoon had protested a little, but Hakyeon knew that Taekwoon was just as weak to Sanghyuk’s charms as he was.

Still, it was another two days before Hakyeon saw Jaehwan again. It was nighttime, and Hakyeon was casually patrolling the deck when he stumbled across the clerk crouched over the railing, staring at the wake of the ship.

He joined Jaehwan at the railing and was a little amused to see Jaehwan startle sideways.

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry,” he stuttered, quickly backing away. “I’ll just—“ but when Jaehwan made to leave, Hakyeon stopped him.

“Stay.” Jaehwan stopped, and warily returned to the railing, but much farther away, watching Hakyeon carefully.

“You haven’t ventured above deck in a while,” Hakyeon said, voice neutral. “What drew you out of your solitude?”

“I just...wanted some air.”

“The sea is very beautiful at night,” he replied, and Jaehwan seemed taken aback, grunting vaguely in agreement.

Hakyeon didn’t say anything more, and eventually Jaehwan returned to staring at the ocean. The moon was full tonight and it glinted off the crests of the waves, turning the wake of the prow silver. Hakyeon, meanwhile, stared at Jaehwan.

The clerk looked thin and tired, and Hakyeon wondered how long Jaehwan had even been at sea. Hakyeon had known the clerk of the _Star_ was young but now, with his hair limp and face drawn, he really looked _young._

Hakyeon had been young too, and his sword was clean once.

“Would you like a drink, Mr. Lee?” Jaehwan turned sharply, eyes wide, and Hakyeon smirked a little. “I took several decanters of expensive liquor from the _Prism_ and I’d like to crack one open.” He gave Jaehwan an obvious once-over, eyebrow raised. “Can you even hold your drink?”

Jaehwan straightened indignantly, and Hakyeon could see something spark back into his face. “Can’t hold my drink—of course I can!” He sniffed in an attempt at bravado, even if the shadows under his eyes stayed put.

“After you,” he gestured with an overexaggerated flourish, and Jaehwan even dared to roll his eyes as he walked by. If he scurried a bit faster than was completely confident, Hakyeon said nothing.

 

\-------- 

 

For the next two weeks, Jaehwan joined Hakyeon in his room for a drink after the night watch change. The first few times, they didn’t talk more than that first time, exchanging short pleasantries and a few weak barbs. Jaehwan would sit at the small desk in Hakyeon’s room and finish his drink while trying not to look at anything but the amber liquid in his glass. Jaehwan could feel Hakyeon staring from his armchair, and kept waiting for him to say something or perhaps for the alcohol to poison him or for Hakyeon to kill him, maybe.

Though as the days passed Jaehwan felt the fear of dying on the ship becoming more and more unlikely. Not long after the raid, Minseok had reappeared in the few times Jaehwan had ventured out from the room, but his attitude was neutral rather than hostile. Sanghyuk hadn’t changed, but Taekwoon had become noticeably nicer, especially when Jaehwan had proven to be equally, if not more meticulous at record-keeping than Taekwoon, and had managed to restructure his complex, if rudimentary, system into a monster of organization in a matter of days.

Jaehwan suspected that maybe someone had heard about him saving the captain—though generally quiet during their nightly drinks, Hakyeon was incredible above deck, commanding and strict, and when combined with his quartermaster, a force of nature to be feared and respected like any good sailor would. Losing Captain Hakyeon would have set the _Steel Heart_ adrift and perhaps taken her down from her dominant position in pirate waters.

Jaehwan had met other members of the crew as well, finally running into his other assailant, Hongbin, while conducting inventory in the surgeon’s room.

“You!” Jaehwan cried, dropping the list of damaged medical equipment to the floor.

“Me!” Hongbin had chirped, grinning as Jaehwan lunged for his neck. Eventually Jaehwan gave up throttling the man, since he seemed to think the whole thing hilarious and instead of fighting back, was giggling madly with Jaehwan on top of him.

“Don’t forget the bandages,” the surgeon, Yixing, had said mildly as Jaehwan watched Hongbin’s face scrunch up in hysterics. Yixing brought his bone saw up, examined it with a placid grin in Jaehwan’s direction, and Jaehwan immediately resolved to avoid the surgeon’s area and its creepy dimpled inhabitants as much as possible.

 

On the fourth day of Jaehwan and Hakyeon’s nightly drinks, the crew held a party in the galley, finally breaking into the stock of rum lifted off the _Prism_. Jaehwan heard the revelry from his usual spot above deck, the raucous singing wafting through the air. He sighed, figuring tonight he wouldn’t need to join Hakyeon in his room, but Jaehwan found himself going to the room at the same time as before anyway. The room was empty, and Jaehwan decided to wait just a minute.

Soon enough, Hakyeon returned to his room, wobbling a bit from the amount of alcohol he’d consumed. He peered at Jaehwan suspiciously, and Jaehwan suddenly thought this may have been a bad idea.

“You weren’t at dinner,” Hakyeon said, collapsing into his armchair. How he even managed to make drunken flopping look graceful, Jaehwan didn’t know.

“No, was I supposed to be?” Hakyeon flapped his hands quickly in dismissal, reaching for the brandy in the cabinet next to the chair.

“Nooo, no but you missed the singing!” Hakyeon opened the bottle and brandished it at Jaehwan accusingly. “Do you dislike singing?”

“I like to sing plenty,” Jaehwan was quick to assure. “I sang often with the purser on the _Star_.” He allowed himself to preen a little. “We were quite good.”

Hakyeon grinned slyly, and Jaehwan instantly regretted his moment of hubris. “Then sing me a song, clerk!” He waved the brandy in Jaehwan’s direction. “Sing for your drink!”

Jahewan hesitated.

“Sing or you go overboard!” Jaehwan wasn’t sure he was serious, but he’d rather not test the drunken captain. So he sang.

And he hadn’t sung in so long, hadn’t felt the need to sing or even hum in weeks, and his voice was somewhat stiff but it felt so good.

He sang a short, simple shanty, nothing complex, but he couldn’t help putting a bit of a flourish on some notes. Jaehwan could feel the weight of the past week finally begin to lift as he lost himself in hitting notes and embellishing the melody.

When he finished, Hakyeon was staring at him hard, eyes clearer than before and brandy bottle in his lap.

“Sing another one,” he said quietly. Jaehwan almost protested, but the next song was already on the tip of his tongue, and so he did.

Jaehwan sang three more songs before Hakyeon finally sent him away quietly, brandy untouched.

 

\-------- 

From that point on, their nightly drink was accompanied by Jaehwan singing at least once. Sometimes Hakyeon joined him, and Jaehwan discovered that he had quite a lovely voice. The singing opened up more avenues for conversation, discussing innocuous things, and Jaehwan even began to complain some, whining about sailing in a way he hadn’t since he’d been taken.

“Why are you here?” Hakyeon asked one night, after a particularly long rant about the pains of sailing inspired by the rough waters they’d had earlier that morning.

Jaehwan looked indignant. “Because you kidnapped me?”

Hakyeon scoffed. “No, I meant why a captain’s clerk? Why that job, if you hate sailing so much?”

Jaehwan paused, and sipped his drink. “I am very good at it.” Hakyeon raised his eyebrow at the self-praise, but Jaehwan continued, ignoring him. “I am good at it, and this was the fastest way to gain the respect I deserve from those who value titles.” He paused again. “Plus, it’s all I have.” He went quiet then, and decided that was maybe enough. Hakyeon didn’t press, for once, and they finished their drinks quickly.

 

\-------- 

 

Ravi cornered Hakyeon one afternoon on the quarterdeck after Hakyeon had sent Sanghyuk off to reconfigure their route.

“What are you doing?” he said, voice low so as not to carry off the deck.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Hakyeon sniffed, and Ravi squinted at him from under his frankly ridiculous hat.

“Your debt is paid, isn’t it? I know how you feel about debt and this has been paid off in full.”

“He’s a good drinking partner. I find him entertaining.”

Ravi sighed. “You find a lot of things entertaining, but usually that doesn’t include navy men.”

“He’s not really navy.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I?”

Ravi threw up his hands. “Look, I don’t care who you fuck but this has Bad Idea written all over it, especially since the only people you let in your room are myself and Taekwoon.”

Hakyeon sneered, straightening up and trying to look imposing over Ravi’s own towering height, with marginal success, damn that hat. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Ravi appeared unperturbed. “For all your ruthlessness you’re also soft sometimes, and I think you need to rethink your priorities, is all.”

“Well that makes two of us, with how you treat Hongbin.” Ravi opened his mouth to protest and Hakyeon ignored him, waving him off. “Nothing is wrong, he will be gone in a few days, and we’re not fucking.” Ravi raised an eyebrow. “Really, we aren’t. Not that he’s not attractive, and not that I haven’t considered it, but no. No fucking.” Ravi’s mouth quirked as if he was going to laugh. “And you should perhaps forget this conversation happened if you know what’s good for you,” Hakyeon continued, quickly.

Ravi rolled his eyes, but raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, but when things go poorly I will be right there saying I told you so.” He turned and strode off, leaving Hakyeon to fume and ponder ways to covertly deface that goddamn hat.

That night he was more reserved, not requesting a song as quickly, instead staring perhaps too much at Jaehwan, who didn’t notice anything at first. But when Hakyeon made it a point to brush purposefully against him as he poured drinks, he noticed Jaehwan shudder in something familiar and Hakyeon felt warmth in his gut unrelated to alcohol. He didn’t do anything more, but the rest of the night he noted Jaehwan’s gaze was for once trained mostly on Hakyeon and not his drink.

 

\-------- 

 

The next night was the same, Hakyeon “accidentally” brushing against Jaehwan, staring intensely and Jaehwan thought his head might burst. Jaehwan was no stranger to attraction, but this was a dangerous game and the last time he had played he’d come away with a headache and shackles. 

He finished his song and got up to move towards the bottle sitting by Hakyeon, intending to pour himself another drink. Hakyeon was humming the song still, absentminded and low as he sipped his drink. His hair was down again, swishing over his eyes and Jaehwan found himself admiring how the black strands glinted in the candlelight as he poured. They looked impossibly soft, not like they had been bleached by the sun and salt for years, and Jaehwan on impulse reached out to touch the lock just above Hakyeon’s ear. 

The humming suddenly stopped, and Jaehwan froze, terrified. He made to yank his hand back but suddenly there were tan fingers around his wrist and Jaehwan looked down, expecting to see anger on the captain’s face. But Jaehwan found himself looking into eyes impossibly dark and he felt a flame ignite the alcohol in his blood. Suddenly those eyes were surging upwards and Jaehwan felt himself shoved backwards into the wall, wrist still tight in Hakyeon’s grip. The other came up to tangle in Jaehwan’s shirt collar, and Jaehwan took a desperate breath before lips on his cut him off. 

Hakyeon’s lips burned, both from heat and from the alcohol Jaehwan could taste on them. He was demanding and aggressive, almost frantic, and Jaehwan found himself fighting to keep up. One of his hands shot up to grip the soft black strands at the back of Hakyeon’s head and he wasn’t sure who made the soft groan that followed. Their lips slid roughly over each other and when Jaehwan felt teeth bite down on his lower lip, he gasped shakily, blood whirling in his head as he sucked in his first bit of air in several moments.

And then just as suddenly as it had happened, Hakyeon was backing away, hair slightly mussed and lips shiny. Jaehwan was certain he looked a mess, and didn’t care, he wanted those lips back on his, and on his face, and on his neck and _god_ everywhere else... He whined a little, and saw Hakyeon almost move forwards again, but unfortunately collected himself. 

“I think that’s enough for tonight,” he said, and Jaehwan was annoyed that his voice sounded as clear as ever. “Go back to your bunk.” Hakyeon turned away, collecting the abandoned brandy, and Jaehwan frowned. This was painfully confusing, but the look in Hakyeon’s eyes as he pulled away had been strange and guarded, and Jaehwan felt he had played enough with fire tonight. So he quietly left for his bunk, where he laid awake for hours, replaying the night in his head and wondering if tomorrow he wouldn’t be invited to drink.

 

But the next day the invitation for a nightly drink had come as usual, and Jaehwan had seen nothing different on Hakyeon’s face when he had arrived around the same time. But this time Jaehwan had barely finished his first drink when hands were once again on his collar, hauling him upright to crash into the wall and Hakyeon’s mouth. 

“What are you doing?” Jaehwan managed to gasp at one point, hands buried in midnight hair and pinned to the wall by Hakyeon’s hips. 

“Having a drink,” Hakyeon had replied, before moving to latch onto the pulse in Jaehwan’s neck, and any protests Jaehwan had dissolved into low moans.

 

And so their nightly drinks turned into a drink, followed by a song, and finally frantic kisses before Jaehwan was dismissed almost as quickly as they had started, to try and find release on his own. It was mildly frustrating, and entirely confusing, but Jaehwan decided he didn’t care enough to stop.

 

About two weeks after the raid and several days after that first kiss, _The Steel Heart_ finally arrived at the safe port to spend their haul and unload Jaehwan. The clerk had parted ways with the crew quickly, and Hakyeon had watched him disappear into the town. They had said some sort of goodbye last night, if drinking a few more glasses than normal could be counted as a goodbye. Hakyeon had once again invaded Jaehwan’s space to claim those beautifully plush lips, and perhaps something more could have happened but still, he pulled back after several minutes. But the strange light in Jaehwan’s eyes after each time made it worth it, even though he found himself finishing alone.

Ravi was right—Hakyeon didn’t have time to play with confused navy clerks, not when he had to fight to keep his position as the captain of the most feared vessel in the seas. Hakyeon would be glad to see Jaehwan go, even if his evenings would be much quieter again.

The crew gathered in the local bar, an old establishment long used by the more unsavory inhabitants of the seas, and the _Steel Heart_ was one of its more celebrated patrons. So when the crew swept in, it was easy for them to claim drinks and tables in the otherwise packed bar.

Hakyeon, Ravi, and Taekwoon had claimed their usual table, far in a corner and away from the worst of the crowd. Sometimes Sanghyuk joined them but tonight he appeared to be more interested in the group of young women gathered by the window. The other three were well on their way to being drunk, and Taekwoon was clearly eyeing Sanghyuk and the same group of ladies with some intent, when suddenly Minseok appeared at their table.

“Can I join you?” he asked, and Taekwoon eagerly gave up his seat to head in the direction of the window, Ravi and Hakyeon laughing at his back. But both stopped laughing when they caught the look on Minseok’s face.

“I will be quick,” he muttered grimly. “I heard talk at the bar about the _Lucifer_ being engaged in pirate waters by navy vessels not far from here. The _Lucifer_ is not a small target, and the sudden tenaciousness to take her on in unfriendly waters is unnerving.” He glanced at the captain and quartermaster, eyes sharp and—to Hakyeon’s surprise—worried. “It may have been too bold to take on the _Prism_ , and I think we are no longer safe here. We should leave.”

Hakyeon barely had time to process this information and decide what to do when the decision was suddenly, violently, taken out of his hands. Shrieking sounded from outside the bar, and the door suddenly burst wide open, as dozens of soldiers marched in, rifles cocked.

“Oh shit,” Ravi cursed, as people began yelling and shooting. “This way,” Minseok yelled, and the three of them quickly slunk behind the bar and out through a door in the back.

 

\-------- 

 

Jaehwan’s day had not gone much better. After leaving the _Steel Heart_ , tamping down an sense of regret or memory of shining jewelry and dark glittering eyes over the lip of a glass, Jaehwan had made his way to the local inn to find a room to stay and perhaps someone to barter passage from. But when he had given the innkeeper his name, he’d gotten a funny look on his face and had disappeared to the room behind the desk. The next thing Jaehwan knew, two soldiers had appeared, but instead of returning his relieved greeting, they grabbed him and roughly escorted him out of the inn, Jaehwan protesting loudly.

“What the hell is this?”

“Mr. Lee, you are under arrest and awaiting trial for desertion and piracy,” one of the soldiers curtly responded. “You will be tried and hanged in the morning,” he continued and Jaehwan’s mouth fell open in shock.

“But I was kidnapped! I’m not a pirate!” The soldiers said nothing.

They dragged him to the local jail, which clearly had been unused for years, and threw him into one of the cells. Jaehwan rushed at the bars desperately.

“I swear, I am innocent! Let me out, please!” But the door locked with a final click, and the soldier disappeared up the stone stairs. Jaehwan was left to sit on the cold, dirty floor of the cell. Angrily, he threw himself at the bars but despite their age, they merely clanked. Jaehwan was jailed, again. At least this time he was on land, but his death seemed almost more certain.

For hours he lay on the cell floor, listening to the sounds of the town above, pondering the cruel ironies of fate and regretting every choice he made to join the navy and follow his childhood friend to sea. Briefly, he considered the fact that the presence of navy soldiers in town meant that something was off, but that thought was superseded by the looming threat of his death. Sometime after dark, however, the noises outside changed from ones of general revelry to more panicked sounds. Then there were gunshots, and Jaehwan sat bolt upright.

Not ten minutes later, a group of soldiers came clattering down the stairs, shoving several shackled figures down the stairs ahead of them. Jaehwan recognized a few faces from the _Steel Heart,_ but then yelled aloud.

“Sanghyuk! Taekwoon!” The two men briefly looked his way before they were shoved into the opposite cell with the others. The soldiers disappeared and Jaehwan pressed his face against the bars. “What the hell happened?”

Sanghyuk, sporting a split lip and a massive shiner, coughed out, “the Navy is in port, they pulled in sometime after nightfall.” He winced, rubbing at the blood on his lip. “Must’ve been waiting on the other side of the island for us to dock.” Taekwoon said nothing, merely growled.

“Who else got captured?”

“Not sure, but I didn’t see the captain or quartermaster in the bar after the navy arrived. A couple may have been shot, can’t be sure, but most escaped pretty quickly, I think.” He paused and seemed to realize something. “Wait, but why are you in jail?”

Jaehwan spat. “I’ve been accused of desertion and piracy and they’re planning to hang me in the morning,” he said, voice quavering with anger. Sanghyuk’s face fell in pity—Jaehwan could even see Taekwoon’s thunderous expression falter for a brief moment, and he could feel despair welling up, so he turned away from the bars.

“I am sorry, Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan didn’t respond, face tight and throat clogged.

An hour or so passed, and the noises aboveground had died down. Sanghyuk hadn’t tried to talk to Jaehwan again, but was murmuring quietly with the other sailors and Taekwoon. Jaehwan was trying very very hard not to cry.

Suddenly, there was a loud clatter on the stairs and the body of a soldier slid into view at the foot. A figure leapt over the body and Jaehwan felt his chest clench as the pirates yelled at the sight of their captain.

“Yes, hello, you cockroaches,” Hakyeon grinned wickedly as he rummaged through the belt of the dead soldier. “I really should have left the lot of you to rot here and be hanged, but I can’t sail without a bos’un and sailingmaster.” He sprung up with the keys and pointed them at Sanghyuk and Taekwoon. “You two, and the rest of you, get no grog or rum for six days, you pathetic excuses for pirates.” He flung the cell door open and the pirates spilled out and up the stairs with shouts of joy, though Taekwoon shot Hakyeon an annoyed grimace. “To the _Heart,_ you rats!” Hakyeon cried, and turned to follow them when he spotted Jaehwan in the cell behind him.

“Jaehwan? What are you doi—“

“No time!” Jaehwan cried. He was suddenly struck with a plan. This was it, this was his out, and he was damned if he was going to die before he got a chance to clear his name. “Just get me out, please!”

Hakyeon paused, but quickly opened the cell, and turned to leave, when Jaehwan grabbed his arm.

“I don’t have time to explain but I need to get back on your ship.”

Hakyeon frowned. “I don’t have time to deal with your proble—“

“You can dump me at the soonest opportunity if you like, I don’t care, I just need to get out of here, now.” His grip on Hakyeon’s arm tightened slightly and he tried to look as pleading as possible.

Hakyeon’s frown deepened, and Jaehwan thought for a moment he would refuse. But then his lips curled and “fine, follow me,” he spat, wrenching his arm away and flying up the stairs.

Taking the _Steel Heart_ and escaping the port was surprisingly smooth, all things considered. Ravi had met up with the rest of the crew and removed the soldiers guarding the ship, while Minseok had done what he did best and quickly taken out the rudder chains of the three ships in port. Hakyeon and Jaehwan had raced aboard just as Minseok was returning, and the _Steel Heart_ was pulling out of the docks. Ravi had started to say something when he saw Jaehwan with Hakyeon, but Hakyeon had cut him off as he took the wheel and started directing crew. The _Steel Heart_ pulled out of port amidst gun and cannonfire, most of which whizzed by harmlessly, and they were soon out of range. The _Steel Heart_ slipped away into the night, taking Jaehwan with it.

 

\-------- 

 

Hakyeon had wrestled Jaehwan into his quarters not long after the port disappeared behind them. He slammed the door behind him and stood, arms crossed and face hard, lightly fingering his pistol, and Jaehwan gulped.

“Explain, and quickly.”

“Someone must have recognized me on the _Prism_ , I’ve been accused of desertion and piracy, and they’re going to hang me.” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, and Jaehwan continued. “I have a plan to clear my name, maybe. I need to get to Fort Belltower.”

Hakyeon’s eyes widened in surprise. “Fort Belltower? Why the hell would we want to go to Fort Belltower, when we were just ambushed by the navy?”

“I need to speak to the governor.”

Hakyeon laughed. “And the governor with just let you walk in and listen to your problems?”

“He will, if he values our friendship.” Hakyeon stopped at that, taken aback, and Jaehwan continued. “Governor Do is my close childhood friend, and I sailed with him for a year on the _Star_ before he was injured and appointed governor. I need to speak with him.”

Hakyeon was silent, and Jaehwan straightened up. “You can leave me at Belltower and that will be that, my fate will be my own.”

Hakyeon’s gaze was sharp, and Jaehwan couldn’t read his expression. “Why should I help you at all? My debt is repaid, I have no need to help you further.”

Jaehwan laughed, slightly hysterical. “I have nothing to offer you, not now.” He looked Hakyeon in the eyes, trying to look as defiant as possible. “But if there’s a question of debt, then you owe me this favor, since it’s because I saved your life on the _Prism_ that I am in this situation at all.” It was weak, and Jaehwan knew it, but it was all he had and if Hakyeon was so concerned with debt…

Hakyeon was quiet, unmoving from his spot on the door, and Jaehwan couldn’t tell if his excuse had moved him at all. His eyes never left Jaehwan’s, searching him for something, Jaehwan didn’t know what, but he tried to match his gaze with as much confidence as he could muster, but probably more desperation than anything.

Finally, after what seemed like an age but was probably a couple minutes, Hakyeon spoke.

“Alright,” he said slowly. “I will take you to Belltower in two days and bring you to the governor. I will escort you there myself, to ensure you make it there freely.” He suddenly stood up from the door, and was in Jaehwan’s space, face very close and eyes like razors. Jaehwan felt his heartbeat racing, both from fear and from something else he couldn’t name, gaze flickering between dark eyes and lips. “But after that, my debt is considered paid in full, no more owed between us.”

Jaehwan swallowed thickly, and nodded. “Yes.”

A beat, and then those lips were finally, finally on his and Jaehwan could feel a strangled sob wrench its way out of his clogged throat. Where Hakyeon’s lips had burned before, now they seared, sliding across Jaehwan’s mouth and branding marks into the skin of his neck. This time was different, this time Jaehwan fought back, desperate for more, to spur Hakyeon to burn more, bite down on his skin and let the blood bruise into red marks. 

He’d almost _died_ , could still be a dead man, and Jaehwan had never felt so alive. 

So he yanked at Hakyeon’s hair, dragging him back up to his mouth and shoving his hips forward inelegantly, and was rewarded with a low moan and Hakyeon’s hands on his hips, pulling them forward and flush with his own. Jaehwan moaned loudly at the feel of a growing hardness against his hip, and bit down too hard on Hakyeon’s lip, a slight coppery taste on his tongue. 

Hakyeon pulled back, and Jaehwan panicked, thinking that this was the end as usual, he was going to be sent away and he was burning too hot for that. Not this time. Not when he needed something, anything to chase away the grim specter of death.

But his panic was unwarranted, as Hakyeon pulled back but kept his grip on Jaehwan’s hips, dragging him backwards to the small bed, rolling to pin Jaehwan to the sheet. He licked at his cut lip, and Jaehwan decided that he wanted to do the same. He surged upwards, biting down again on the same lip, Hakyeon’s short laugh buzzing across his skin.

“Bloodthirsty,” the pirate had whispered, and if the next morning anyone noticed that Jaehwan spent the night watch in the captain’s quarters, they said nothing.

 

\-------- 

 

True to Hakyeon’s word, they arrived at Fort Belltower in two days, the dramatic structure for with the town and fort were named visible above the hills even from where the _Steel Heart_ was concealed in a cove. They had easily outrun any pursuing Navy ships, though no ships would have followed them into navy waters anyway, assuming that the pirates would flee to friendlier seas. Jaehwan didn’t know how Hakyeon had managed to convince Ravi or the crew to head for Fort Belltower, and Hakyeon didn’t say. But Jaehwan was well aware of the displeased expression on the quartermaster’s face when Hakyeon and Jaehwan had packed into a rowboat to move around the island.

Jaehwan had been worried about sneaking up to the governor’s mansion, even under the cover of night, but strangely Hakyeon seemed to know the stealthy route to his door by heart. They arrived at the front door, and Jaehwan expected Hakyeon to try to sneak in, but much to his surprise, he simply knocked.

The footman answered, and merely glanced at Hakyeon before leading them into the waiting room. By this point, Jaehwan was thoroughly confused, but Hakyeon ignored any of his hissed inquiries.

It wasn’t long before the governor appeared at the door in his dressing gown and looking bewildered.

“Jaehwan?” Kyungsoo exclaimed, and Jaehwan smiled at the sight of his friend. “Hello, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo grinned, and rushed over to embrace him, but quickly pulled away, expression still confused. “What the hell are you doing here?” But before Jaehwan could answer, Kyungsoo’s gaze cut over to Hakyeon, and his tone became more formal, but with a note of teasing resignation that Jaehwan didn’t expect. “Hello, captain. Didn’t expect to see you again so soon.”

Hakyeon grinned widely. “Hello, governor. Brought you a present, this time. Hope you don’t mind.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, and looked back at Jaehwan, who by now was thoroughly confused. “Sit down, let’s talk.”

 

Throughout Jaehwan’s story, Kyungsoo was quiet, eyes wide in concern and surprise, only cutting over to Hakyeon when Jaehwan mentioned the kidnapping, and the fight on the _Prism_. Jaehwan couldn’t read the expression in his friend’s eyes, but Hakyeon seemed almost…embarrassed, and Jaehwan just felt more confused.

When he finished, Kyungsoo sighed, and rubbed at his face. “I had heard about the warrant for your arrest but I’d hoped it was a mistake. However,Capt. Kim sent me a letter that arrived just today, and paired with your story, I see that it is true.”

Jaehwan felt panic rising again. “Is there anything you can do? Anything at all.” Kyungsoo sighed again, and stood up to pace the floor, a sign that he was thinking seriously. After a moment, he spoke.

“I can try to get you back on the _Star_ , in your old position. It would require some serious groveling, and I cannot guarantee success. I would burn a lot of connections and favors, even with the influence I have now as governor and the _Star’s_ former captain. But, Capt. Kim’s letter was not cruel, and I believe he considers you to be innocent.” He looked at Jaehwan, brows furrowed and gaze serious. “But you have to be certain that you want to return to that position, knowing that the promotions you want may be even harder to obtain now, and knowing that even the best favors do not erase rumor.”

Jaehwan swallowed, and Kyungsoo’s expression softened, his voice quieter. “Jaehwan, to be honest, I was surprised when you followed me into the navy.” Jaehwan’s eyes widened in surprise. “You always hated boats, and while we were on the _Star_ that didn’t seem to change. You’re a fantastic clerk, best I ever had, but are you happy?”

Jaehwan thought, hard. Returning to the _Star_ would put him back on track to position of Purser, and perhaps then he would finally gain the respect he deserved and that came so easily to Kyungsoo, with his birth title and captaincy. But that struggle had been nearly impossible so far, and Kyungsoo was right about the future being even harder, now.

Suddenly, Hakyeon spoke, voice quiet and speaking for the first time. “Work on a navy ship will not be peaceful, either.” Kyungsoo looked confused, but Jaehwan could feel something churn in his gut at the pointed look in Hakyeon’s eyes. The memory of a body falling to the deck, eyes lifeless and the gun in Jaehwan’s hand flashed briefly, and he shuddered, choking down a flare of nausea.

He looked at Kyungsoo, and he was glad to hear his voice remain calm. “No, thank you, Kyungsoo. I think...I think I will stay off boats for a while.” Kyungsoo smiled a little and seemed to relax.

“Well, then this is much easier. I can call in some favors and get your name cleared with those who matter. Capt. Kim and the other officers on the _Star_ will be easy, I think, and there are some perks to being the Governor.” He grinned slyly. 

Jaehwan felt his face split into a massive smile, and he rushed to embrace Kyungsoo, despite his friend’s protests. Jaehwan ignored them, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s neck as he lifted the much shorter man off the ground. If Kyungsoo noticed the wet spots on his neck, he said nothing.

Jaehwan’s joy was interrupted by a short cough, and he quickly placed Kyungsoo on the ground to look at the pirate behind them.

“Well, then I will be taking my leave,” Hakyeon said, voice neutral. “I will be in touch, Governor, especially since the Navy seems to want to make life in these waters more difficult for those of us on the wrong side of the law.” Kyungsoo nodded, and Jaehwan decided that later, he was going to have to ask his friend a lot of questions.

Hakyeon swept his hat back onto his head with a flourish, and stood to leave. He saluted Kyungsoo casually, almost mickingly, then turned to Jaehwan. 

“Goodbye, Jaehwan,” he said, grinning, and Jaehwan thought he saw something rueful in his face, but couldn’t be sure. “I could have used a clerk of my own, but at least our time together was entertaining.” His grin turned sharp, and too late Jaehwan noticed the glint in his eyes. Hakyeon strode forward suddenly, taking Jaehwan’s chin in his hand, and planted a deep kiss on his mouth. Jaehwan could hear Kyungsoo’s surprised squawk beside him, but Hakyeon’s lips were gone as quickly as they’d come, and he was grinning widely at Jaehwan, chin still in his hand. “One for the road,” he chuckled, then was gone out the door with a swish of his coat. 

“So dramatic,” Jaehwan muttered, but the wide grin didn't leave his face for hours, even as he tried to calm his significantly flustered friend. Perhaps that would be the last he saw of the captain of the _Steel Heart_ , but somehow, he doubted it.

 

\-------- 

One year later

A droplet of sweat rolled off Jaehwan’s nose to plop directly onto the middle of his letter, and he nearly snapped his pen in half in frustration. The morning was already crushingly hot, humidity trapping the heat like a blanket even though Jaehwan had had his apprentice fling all the windows in the firm wide open searching in vain for a crossbreeze.

 _Maybe I’ll hire an assistant just to fan me while I work,_ he mused. His accounting firm had certainly been doing well—between managing Navy and merchant assets as well as the assets of those less savory, the cash flow had been more than satisfactory. He probably had enough to manage it. A personal fan boy would be quite nice, if completely irrelevant in two months.

Jaehwan groaned, tearing the paper in two and sitting back heavily in his chair. This particular letter was one of congratulations to the recently-promoted Commodore Kim, and required near-perfect penmanship. He’d rewritten it three times.

Suddenly his apprentice appeared at the door to his personal office, knocking lightly on the doorframe. “Mr. Lee, sir, there’s a visitor here for you.”

Jaehwan scrubbed at his face and tried not to groan. “Are they here for business or pleasure, Jongdae?”

“Well, I was hoping for maybe both,” came the reply in a voice that was decidedly not Jongdae’s, and Jaehwan quickly sat up, grinning. 

“Hello, Captain,” he said, and Hakyeon grinned, earring glinting as he swept off his hat. Jongdae had already disappeared, and Jaehwan gestured for Hakyeon to close the door. He opened the bottom cupboard of his desk, and pulled out a crystal flask.

“Would you like a drink?”

 

\--end--


End file.
